Space Colonization Wiki
Nederlandse Inleiding; Ruimte Kolonisatie Wiki Welcome to the Space Colonization Wiki The Open Source Space Colonization project where anyone can contribute to human colonization of local space before a disaster strikes us. since July 2008 "Ad astra per aspera" What's going on? Fossil and nuclear fuels are running out, and they cause pollution problems in any case. Climate change (anthropogenic or otherwise) is already causing the human race serious problems. Further, there are a multitude of actual or possible extinction events just queuing up to exterminate the human race. And we still have all our eggs in this one little basket called planet Earth. We need more baskets. The only way we can get the human race established in local space before all our cheap energy has run out is if many more people than are currently employed by the space agencies of the world, people from many different backgrounds, can come together to work on space colonization projects in concert; maximizing the use of our Earthbound energy resources while we still have them. Once we have established (or at least begun to seriously establish) the human race in local space, we will have unrestricted access to solar power that can be transmitted back to Earth (see: When building space solar power satellites), and which will last for the safe remainder of the Sun's lifetime. Further, with extraterrestrial colonies in local space, if something bad happens to one of our baskets, there will still be a human civilization that can continue to evolve elsewhere. In addition, as a fully space faring race we will be able to protect ourselves from rogue asteroids and comets that otherwise might impact our civilization. The idea of open source space colonization is to provide a central online forum that is continually advertised through many different media where people can contribute their services and work-time to space colonization subjects that interest them, and further, to be an organisational tool that will allow people to meet in the real world to begin constructing the machines that we will need if the colonization of space is to succeed while we are at what may be the only stage of evolution where we have that capability. More... What's new on ; Problems facing the human race * We're running out of fossil fuels! * All our eggs in one basket * Future human evolution * The Path to Space * NEW: Learn by watching videos ; What can we do about them? *The technology we will need in order to get all the clean, renewable energy we need from space, that will solve all our energy problems, already exists (albeit with some technical difficulties in construction). We simply have to get together in large numbers and build it; and an open source implementation is the most efficient way to do that. * Better launches * BTC travel * About this wiki * We need a substantial workforce if we are to have any chance of colonizing space in the short time available, and so a call to open source the strategies and work required to colonize space has been added. *Why Open Source the entire field of space colonization? *Questions that need answers Got a good idea? To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * If you need something to do, check out the to-do list and pick out something that needs doing. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Featured video Projects __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse